


Kingdom High

by JinxYaoiLove101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxYaoiLove101/pseuds/JinxYaoiLove101
Summary: Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, sweet romance, and goofy antics! Join Sora and his friends as they maneuver their way through high school life. (Qoutev version is mine, did not steal, I do not own any Kingdom Hearts content, please enjoy!)





	1. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life. (I own non of the kingdom hearts content, contains yaoi and yuri, don't like, don't read)

"Kairi!" I shouted, racing down the concrete towards her, while raising my hand in the air in hopes she would notice me.

Twisting around, a young girl with pink hair as bright as the sun, turned to face me. Once i reached her, i came to a stop while trying to catch my breath. Although, once i looked up, i was met with her usual sparkling smile like always.

"You're late again." She lectured, now giving me a stern glare. As we walked beside eachother, i only shrugged off her warnings. "Riku said he'd wait for us by the entrance, he already thought this might happen."

"I'm not that bad!" I pouted, crossing my arms. "He never has any faith in me, well i'll show him." Of course, she only managed to laugh at me.

Breathing out a sigh, i continued to focus on the road ahead. Using a hand to block the rays of sun blinding my eyes, i watched the beautiful skies above me pass as a smile formed onto my face. Eventually though, the sky was blocked by a large building with the words 'Kingdom High' imprinted onto the front.

"About time slowpokes, did you take a nap on the way here or something?" A silver haired teen teased as he watched us approach. With a large grin on his face, i was given the exact lecture Kairi gave me, before getting a soft knock on the head.

"Even though we're going to the school the king reccomened us, it's different then a usual school. Are we really taking a break?" Riku pondered, a curious glance on his face as the three of us walked towards the entrance of the school.

Examining my surroundings, i noticed something strange occuring. Not a single person from the islands could be seen. The further we walked throughout the school, the more deserted it seemed to be.

Once we got to our assigned classroom, many unknown people were surrounding us. Yet, they seemed to be the only ones we could find inside the school so far.

"Good, everyone seems to have arrived. To start off, my name is Terra." Spoke the older voice from the other end of the room. "Take your seats, when i call you, you'll come introduce yourselves."

Finding an empty seat, i found myself with a beautiful pink haired girl on my left and the most perky blond to my right. Turning my attention to what was happening in front of me, i saw four out of the entire class, get out of their chairs and stand by our muscular teacher.

"Umm...Hi there my name is Xion, and well, i hope we can all get along." Said a young girl that looked like an incredibly shy version of Kairi but with black hair. Next up was two young boys that reminded me of Water and Fire.

"Hey there, my name is Lea and this here is Isa, got it memorized?" Said the red headed one, pointing to the icy blue haired boy near him, who only turned his head in silence. Afterward, i noticed someone that looked identical to the blonde next to me, which gave me the conclusion they were twins.

"I'm Roxas, i'm new to this whole thing but i'm really excited." He said with a slight glimmer in his eyes. More students were called from their seats, and one by one, many names were given, including mine. By the time everyone was finished, most of us had already put our books in our desks and were preparing for the day to start.

"Now that everyone has been introduced, i assume you know already, but this school is different then a usual school. You will have combat lessons for P.E. and normal classes mixed with classes over your powers." He explained, although i was already feeling sluggish at the mention of 'classes'.

"Me and aqua are the only two teachers, and you know the rest of the...school stuff...i'm not going to bore you with details. Welcome to Kingdom High." And with that short statement, i could just feel my hell beginning. It was only worse beacuse Kairi wouldn't let me sleep on the desk, blabbing on about something to do with staying awake. All i could do was bury my face in my arms, muttering out some annoyed complaints, as our first day began.


	2. The First Day Part. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, sweet romance, and goofy antics! Join Sora and his friends as they maneuver their way through high school life. (Qoutev version is mine, did not steal, I do not own any Kingdom Hearts content, please enjoy!)

Feeling absolutely brain dead after being surrounded by what felt like an endless amount of work, i walked with my friends into the cafeteria and over towards the long line of food. "I wonder what all the students are like...what do you think Riku?" I asked while stopping in my tracks with a huge smile.

As he got plates and plastic utensils for the three of us, it didn't take long for him to ponder over my previous question. "Well...if they are anything like you, i don't think we need to worry." He teased, returning the same large smile.

Biting back without thinking, I couldn't help but enjoy every minute of the usual tiny fight. "Well, I'm sure if they had anything in common with a smart ass like you, i'd only be in trouble." I said, with the most sarcastic voice i could possibly muster.

"It's great you two are getting along, but you're holding up the line." Pointed out Kairi, who took her share of items from Riku, unable to control her laughter as I suddenly remembered where I was. Panic suddenly growing onto our faces, we began piling food onto our plates and followed Kairi.

Sitting down, i started to munch on an apple with the most sour taste, until i could feel a presence behind me. Turning around, i noticed the twins from before standing behind us.

"Hi, my name is Ventus, but most just call me Ven. My brother and I wanted to get to know you better, so mind if we sit next to you?" Asked the most cutesy looking one, unlike the other who seemed to have a more serious appearance.

Feeling a soft spark growing in my chest, i replied quickly, although maybe a little too eager. "No way, that'd be great! Right guys-" Of course, my only problem was the two distinct reactions i got from my friends. One was giving off complete sweetness, the other gave of an aura of utter distrust.

Rushing behind Riku in an instant, i quickly turned his frown into a smile. Nervously laughing, i tried my best to pretend as if he hadn't given them the glare of a lifetime.

"Don't mind him, he's just tired from waking up so early." "Get off of me!" He yelled, slapping away my hands. Slapping his hands back, fiery glares were given towards eachother, which ultimately ended with a war of hands.

With a short chuckle, the two were motioned to sit down by one of the only calm people at the table. "Ignore them, so I assume king mickey sent you to this school as well?" She asked.

Watching us as they sat down, they both grabbed something off their plates and started to eat while they talked. "Yea, I've known mickey for a long time, he's always been really kind. It's my little brother's first time in school so i'm helping him get used to things around here." Stopping our fight to listen to what they were saying, we sat back down, but gave one last glare out of the corner of our eyes.

"Well it's great to have you here, we'd love to hang out any time." I offered, taking a bite out of my green apple once more. Switching bettween the refreshing water and sour tasting food, the five of us began to make plans with each other.

"That sounds cool, i guess we'll meet at after school then?" Asked Roxas, looking much more energetic then before. With a slight nod, we continued onto other subjects. 

As we got to know eachother more, time passed before we knew it and the bell that signaled lunch was over, continuously rang above our heads. Walking out of the room followed by our new friends, the chatter continued until we arrived to the back of the school. Once there, a long running track painted in gold and white, along with many black suitcases scattered around, could be seen.

"Welcome to your first day of training class!" Called a woman who i assumed was about Terra's age. She had as much of a firm look as him, but she spoke so much softer it was almost surprising.

"My name is Aqua, I want to start out simple for you all, so we're going to do endurance laps today." Each student was then lined up beside eachother as we were shown the circular course.

A hand placed on my shoulder, i turned my head to see Ven giving me a reassuring look. Doing the same, the teacher could be heard in the background counting down, while each of us started getting into position.

Racing down the track, i found myself pushing my body faster and faster the further i got down the path. The first to get ahead of me was Ventus and Roxas, almost intent on defeating everyone. Even so, the further we went around the track, the more everyone ended up going at the same speed as eachother.

Everyone reaching the last finish line at the same time, we were given a couple minutes to catch our breath. "You did great everyone, school is over now, i hope you try just as hard tomorrow." Said the teacher, leaving us to collect ourselves, as she walked into the building.


	3. Shopping Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life. (I own non of the kingdom hearts content, contains yaoi and yuri, don't like, don't read)

Walking out of the exit of the school, lots of the students i saw in class before walked past me. Some were by themselves and others were joined by some great looking friends. Joining mine, we arrived onto the street outside of the school.

"It's a really great day! What do you guys plan to get from the mall?" Asked Roxas, fastening his school bag over his shoulder. "There's so many stuff there, i don't know if i'll be able to make up my mind."

"I know what I'm getting, there is some new chains on sale and I'm not gonna miss out on the ultra cool ones!" I said, not able to contain my joy as we all continued down the pavement.

"Maybe I'll grab a hoodie, i should have enough for one." Riku said, opening his bag and sifting through the different items inside. Eventually pulling out a tiny bag that clanged with the sound of coins, the larger bag was closed and hung onto his shoulder once more, while he sifted throughout his many coins.

"Even if you don't have enough i'll help out to the best of my ability." I offered carelessly, but only received a shake of the head as a response.

"No worries, i can manage on my own, speaking of which, everyone has enough to spend right?" He asked, concern in the tone of his voice. After everyone checked the amount that they had on them, everyone was in agreement things would go smoothly.

Arriving at the mall, I peered at the nearby sign that had 'Sunshine Waters Mall' imprinted in giant ocean blue colors on it. Bursting through the doors, i could already hear the tons of crowded people pushing their way through each area. Doing my best to locate my destination, I pulled on my best friend's arms in a complete rush. "Come on before all the chains are sold out, i swear we'll get your hoodie and jewelry in just a minute." I said, doing my best to convince Riku and Kairi, who only followed helplessly. On the other hand, Ventus and Roxas disappeared to another part of the store, not too far from where we were. Running up to a window nearby, I could feel the excitment inside me at its peak.

Pointing out the different types of chains on display, I showed my friends my absolute favorites. A crown imprinted in gold and a tiny star that glowed a bright yellow. "They are amazing Sora, now why don't we go get one?" Offered Riku, who followed me into the store, followed by a certain pink haired beauty.

Going over to the counter, i picked out the golden crown attached to a similar golden chain and placed the money ontop of the grey countertop. "Should we check out what the others are doing or do you guys want your stuff first?" I asked, turning towards the two. "We have plenty of time, let's go see the others." Answered Riku, going off in the direction of the door without waiting for Kairi's answer. "I don't mind getting my stuff later." Even so, she couldn't have cared less for his attitude, 

"Shall we?" She asked, while motioning towards the door. Grabbing her arm, the three of us made our way out of the shop and over to another jewelry shop nearby, except it seemed this one had more gems and accessories then actual jewelry. As Kairi searched through the different items, me and Riku split up to search through the store for the twins.

"Sora!" A deeper tone said as he rushed up to me. "Look at this, it's a perfect fit, how cool is this?" He asked, showing me a completely black wristband, that had the same golden crowns as my necklace all over the fabric. Slipping it over his wrist, he just stared at it in awe.

"It's awesome, but have you seen Ven anywhere around here?" I pondered, hoping to find both of them quickly. "Oh, Ventus? He went off to look for some fancy charm he saw on TV." He uttered, as we went to buy whatever items he had found, then went to check on the rest of our friends. After, we all looked around some more and bought anything else of interest, although not too much.

In the end, the only one that came out empty handed was Ven. "Sorry the charm was too expensive big bro, who knew one little charm could cost so much...want some of my stuff?" Roxas offered but was only denied. With a long sigh he was given a sweet smile. "Try not to think so much about it, It was my fault for not noticing the store price was slightly different." He said, doing his best to cheer up the boy next to him.

As we got further from the store, an idea came to mind. With a large grin, I couldn't help but blurt out my thoughts. "Let's have a sleepover everyone! That should take your mind off of things right Ven?"

"A sleepover?" He asked, suddenly out of the daze he had only moments ago. Everyone else not seeming to have any objections, joined me in my persuasions.

"It'll be so much fun, you've gotta come Ven!" I said, letting the grin on my face sparkle joyfully, hope rising in my voice. Almost like he couldn't resist once i started begging, I was given a small nod of the head. "Sweet! Sleepover here we come." I said, while raising a fist in the air playfully.


	4. Fluffy Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life. (I own non of the kingdom hearts content, contains yaoi and yuri, don't like, don't read)

Stepping through the door to my house, the smell of delicious food swirled throughout my senses. Not a second later, my friends came inside as well, pleasant looks on their faces.

Led to the sweet scents entering my nostrils, I found myself entering the kitchen. Peeking over my mother's shoulder, i saw her stirring something in a pot. "Whatcha making Mom?"

"The usual we have for dinner, some Spaghetti. Since you texted me you'd have friends coming, I thought about making something quite large." She replied, watching the food carefully. Doing the same, I only nodded in response as I began to collect the items she'd soon need as instructed.

Looking around the kitchen, I got different peppers from our cabinet, some tasty cheeses from the fridge, along with the most joyous pasta sauce. Placing the items on the counter, I crossed my arms behind my pointy brunette hair as I noticed the pasta had been finished and my mom was starting to put together each plate.

After a moment of mixing together all the ingredients, she washed her hands free of any food. Then I was left to take the food out of the kitchen and into the living room. Picking them up, it didn't take long to find my friends chatting around a fire red sofa.

"Dinner is ready, here you all are!" I announced, Setting their plates down in front of them. Spotting an empty spot on the fluffy furniture and making myself comfortable, I placed my food on my lap and started to eat with everyone else.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I asked before taking another delicious bite. Cocking my head to the side, I waited in patience for their answer.

Running his fingers throughout his blonde hair for the moment, I was given a sweet smile. "Well, we were discussing about getting some Odd Jobs this weekend since Ven couldn't afford that charm." Roxas replied. "Me, Ven, and Riku are going, what about you?"

"Sure! I'd love to help you out Ven, you deserve that charm." I told him, letting out the most lovely smile. I couldn't help but love the rising sensations of love beaming from those around me.

"You do Ven, we'll make sure of that. Anyway, we should get to studying, unlike someone i know, I put in the effort to study." Said Riku, who gave me a small glance out of the corner of his eye, which only made me turn away instantly. Although, i could feel my cheeks going red once the snickering of Ventus and Roxas could be heard.

Quickly trying to shake away any embarrassment that arose, I stopped talking and devoured the rest of my food. Trying not to think too much about their laughter, I grabbed my friend's plates and rushed towards the kitchen to clean away whatever was left. Once I was done, I came back feeling completely refreshed.

"Well, guess we should get to studying then, huh?" Riku said, motioning to the stairs. The only one that looked even remotely excited about it though, was Ven, who was the first to rush over to Riku, unlike me and Roxas who only followed along unwillingly.

Once we got to my room, Roxas made himself comfortable on my fluffy bed, while Riku hogged my yellow bean bag chair, leaving me and Ven to sit on the rough carpet. Pulling out my school bag, i took out any study material the four of us needed, although I didn't exactly feel pleased looking at them.

"So which one should we start on, something simple, or just get the hard stuff out of the way?" Asked Ventus, who was instantly replied with a similar answer from both me and Roxas. "I vote for easy!"

"Great, so it's decided, we're doing the hard parts first." He said, pulling out my least favorite subject, as I could do nothing but groan.

After what felt like an eternity, my brain felt like utter mush, and at some point I was sure that I would collapse at any minute. Thankfully, it finally ended and we were able to have a bit of fun. Breathing out a sigh, I let myself fall backwards onto the floor and just relax.

"Finally, I thought I would die at this rate..." I heard Roxas say, as he let go of the books and just let his face bury into them. Looking away from him with a slight smile on my face, I noticed Riku put a familiar game into a station under my TV.

Seeing the sceen light up with different colors, I noticed something interesting which made me jump up instantly. "Cool, it's Swario Hearts! I call Swario, he's my absolute favorite!" I said, practically jumping in excitement.

"You always play as Swario, play as Nukigi." Riku suggested. Which only made me cross my arms in a faint pout, but I refused to aruge with him and took the controller for Nukigi.

"No way, you guys seriously have that old game?" Roxas said, sitting on the floor inbettween us. "I'm surprised you do, I thought they wouldn't even sell those anymore, considering how long ago it was made."

"It happens to be a classic. We've completed all the levels, unlocked every character, gotten all the easter eggs, we are practically the masters." I flaunted to the best of my ability, which seemed to only provoke the twins nearby.

"Is that so? Well, why don't we test that theory shall we, pass me a remote." Roxas told me, along with the similar blonde next to him. And with those few words, our contest began.


	5. Wonder Or Plunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

"Damn! There's no way I could've lost again, I demand one more round!" Shouted Roxas, scratching at his head with the most fustrated look. Meanwhile, Sora couldn't help but give a High Five to the silver haired player next to him, the largest grin on his face.

The round restarted once again, several blocks on the screen and tiny enemies around them. On the screen was a beautiful princess in a pink dress, a french-like man in red, a french-like man in green, and a mushroom covered in yellow.

Using weapons that were shaped like keys, each of us started to fight the monsters while jumping on various blocks to avoid their attacks. I was the first one to get 'Game Over' once I touched one of the them.

"Wha-Why me..." I sighed, watching my yellow toad fade into nothingness. It was now left up to Sora, Roxas, and Riku, who were beaming with energy.

Riku went out next, accidentally getting hit by a flare when he got trapped behind a wall. Watching the man in green fade, he let go of his controller and leaned back to seemingly watch the two, a slight smile growing onto his face.

As they continued the game for a bit longer, a boss fight finally appeared. Just as I thought both would have made it, the princess character was crushed under the black monster's palm just before it was destroyed by the red character.

"Ha! Suck on that Roxas, I'm the master of Swario Hearts, no one can beat 'Sora The Ultimate'!" He bluffed, putting his hands on his hips in glory. Although, he was too busy being 'Sora The Ultimate' to notice the seemingly annoyed blonde pick up his controller and walk him off the edge of a platform, until it was too late.

Dropping the controller, he returned to his original position. "Eh? Swario, what happened to you?!" He yelled, noticing the game over screen.

"You all are idiots." I laughed, putting a hand to my forehead gently. "Anyway, I'm getting tired and it's already getting quite dark, we should get to bed. How about you guys?" I suggested, a small yawn arising from my lips.

Turning to me, the three of them agreed, and decided to turn off the station. "But we need to figure out where we're going to sleep first, the living room, or maybe in here?" I asked, curiosity in the tone of my voice.

"Well, I'm used to sleeping in Sora's bed since we were little with him. There should be some blankets in the closet across the hall, just use the bean bag chair as a pillow or something." Riku carelessy suggested without putting much thought into it.

Shrugging our shoulders, the two of us got up and went to the hallway for whatever closet that could be found. Once found, we grabbed our blankets and headed back to the room.

Borrowing Sora's clothes, we all changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas. Me and Riku changed into a black tank-top, Roxas into a blue tank-top with a silly dog face on it. Grabbing the most simplistic ones we could find, we found a fluffy pair of bright white pants and slipped them on.

Snuggled inside my blanket, it didn't take long for slumber to overtake me. The next morning, I was awoken by the morning light and the sound of little alarm clocks. Around me, everyone seemed to be slightly awake, letting out faint mumbles as we all sat up.

"Mornin'" I barley uttered out as I yawned and did my morning routine, cleaning my teeth and hair that just wouldn't budge, changing into the usual required uniform, and overall making sure i'm ready for school.

Once the four of us got to school and entered the halls, Riku and Sora rushed down the halls on their own. "They are quite energetic, though Riku seems much calmer then him. What do you think Bro-"

Instantly I was cut off from a figure bumping into my brother. Without a second thought, the figure pushed him onto the ground, as if he was some sort of ragdoll. "Get a pair of eyes loser. Damn, do people need a handicap these days or something?" He scoffed, walking by us as if it was no big deal.

Forcefully grabbing him by the arm, I couldn't help but let the anger inside me bubble out. "What the hell is your problem dude?! Who said you could lay a hand on my brother?" I said, peircing daggers at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, 'Mr. Savior', I never knew people need permission to be around him." He told me with the most enthusiastic voice possible.

My stare intensifying, I could see a smirk growing on his lips. Until i spotted something i hadn't noticed before, a pair of striking yellow eyes that stood out from the rest of his cruel appearance. The strange color completely entrancing, until I felt something on my shoulder bringing me back to reality.

"Umm...Ventus, we shouldn't waste time with this guy, he only wants to provoke you." Said my brother, who I only managed to nod at, but even though I followed my brother back to the classroom without another word towards the previous jerk, I couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful yet odd eyes I had seen.


	6. Time To Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

After several days, I found myself far from bored, in fact I was oozing with excitement. As I waited for school to be over, I traded notes with my little brother. "It's finally Friday, I can't wait to get the charm, It's all i could think about." I wrote, passing the paper to him in secret.

Opening it, he started to write on the other side after seeing it's contents. "Neither can i, no worries though, we'll get the trinket you love so much." Handing the paper back into my hands, a smile spread onto my face as I continued to speak with him.

The bell rung after some time and we grabbed our bags, but before we could go out into the hall, a certain pink haired girl approached us. "Umm...I'm sorry for disappearing so suddenly, mind if we talk?" She asked, nervously watching the two of us.

With a slight nod, I ran my mind over the events of the day before our joyous sleepover. Before reaching Sora's house, Kairi got some sort of text and left before we could provoke her any further about it.

"I remembered, I forgot to do some homework at home, so sorry about that!" She quickly apoligized, clasping her hands together and putting her head down in the most apologetic way. Giving her a warm smile, I only shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, really, we totally understand." I told her and grabbed her hand swiftly, while pulling her out into the hallway. "Let's go to our next class together, you don't mind, right Rox?"

He shook his head in response and the three of us went down the hall. In the back of my mind though, I couldn't help but ponder over if it was actually homework or not beacuse of how strangely she acted, but the conversation was left as it was. 

"Well, let's just hope that Aqua's class won't be too difficult today." I grinned, as we reached the wooden door leading to the back of the school. Seeing many students surrounding it, we pushed our way through, until we reached the other side.

Making our way over towards Aqua, we waited with only a few others until she was ready to announce the next lesson, and the others arrived. "Ok, each of you will fight against each other. You will be in partners made of two that you may pick, when each one is formed, we shall begin."

Running up to my brother within an instant, I gave him a large smile, which was only returned with loving warmth. "So wanna be dueling partners Rox?"

"Of course, I wonder who Riku and Sora ended up with?" Roxas pondered as we walked towards Aqua, keeping an eye out for our friends, while watching the other students make their pairings. "Knowing them, they'd be glued together on something like this."

After telling the teacher who we picked, we waited for the few who hadn't decided yet. Although, before class could start, a small problem had to be fixed.

"There isn't enough partners for me, what do you except me to do, fight against myself?" Kairi complained, crossing her arms against her chest. Surprise plastered onto her face, Aqua began to shift through several papers that she held in her hands.

"I see, Vanitas hasn't come to class again, i'm so sorry about this. For the meantime, you may partner with me if you need to, does that sound fine?" She purposed, letting out a smile that you can't help but admire.

Receving a large grin in return, the lesson continued. Going to the area we were led towards by Aqua, the two of us faced eachother. After everyone was seperated a distance from eachother, except of course, their pairings, did we get the rest of our instructions.

"Alright, everyone please bring out your keyblades, and start with a few natural attacks, nothing special. Your other partner will block anything thrown their way." She explained, making sure everyone understood everything, then walked back over to Kairi.

Putting my hand forward, a large blade shaped like a key, was summoned backwards inside of my palm. Unlike the boy in front of me who summoned a similar blade, except the appearance was much different, and he didn't hold it backwards.

"Why don't you do the damage, I've always loved seeing your blade in action after all." He said, staring at the blade with absolute awe.

Preparing ourselves, I studied his movements, then unleashed as much force as possible, doing my best to try and break through his guard. Of course, if he got hit beacuse of me, I would use a cure spell on him. In the end, we felt somewhat stronger, but also much more exhausted.

We were ran through some more dueling exercises until we could finally leave for the weeked. Breathing out a sigh, I looked around for Riku and Sora, who were found talking with Kairi. "Ready to go you two?" Rox asked them.

"Go where?" Kairi asked. Turning my attention to her, I thought for a moment about what to say, and ended up just blurting out everything.

"Well, we're going to get a charm I saw at the mall, but I need more money for it so we're all doing some Odd Jobs together." I told her. Her eyes instantly lit up, and she grabbed onto my hands.

"Can I help you too, please?" She begged, and after a moment of looking into those damn eyes, I gave in with a small nod of my head. In the end, it ended up with the five of us going out and towards the direction of the market street.


	7. Money Makers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

"Alright, we each need to make at least twenty bucks...that should make another one hundred, and of course, if there is any money left over, I'm sure we'll find a use for it." Laughed Roxas, holding out several papers with different writings on each. "If we get it all today we can get the charm tomorrow."

Sifting through them, I eventually grabbed a paper that wrote about a show. "We'll all meet back here once we have our money." He told the four of us as he sprinted away into another direction. Clutching onto the papers that we grabbed, each of us went in different directions as well.

Finding a small girl near a large crowd, I held up the job offer near her. "Thank you so much for coming! Please get this crowd excited somehow, use the ball over there." She explained, pointing to a large yellow ball, pinned against the wooden wall nearby.

Picking up the blue struggle bat leaned against it, I twisted the bat backwards and began to hit the yellow toy into the air dozens of times until the crowd's excitement was at their peak. Feeling satisfied, the items were put back and I received the money from the small girl.

Looking up, I found the sun had gone down during that time and it looked like night would come soon. Sprinting over to the meeting spot, i found everyone else had already arrived. Showing the money I had, everyone did the same.

After mixing it all together, we were presented with one hundred bucks. Before we could pocket the money though, It was suddenly snatched from us.

Spotting the yellow eyed boy from before, my attention was instantly on our items. "What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled, as I could feel my blood boiling, but he only stuck out his tongue.

As if he was joking around, he just started ruffling my hair, much to my annoyance. "Getting my money, you should understand that much shortie." Slapping away his hand, I tried to take the item back as quickly as possible.

Without any warning, he slid to the side at the last second and I felt an intense pain against my arm, which made me grasp onto it by instinct. Falling to the floor, my friends gathered around me instantly as I saw blood on my hand. Revealing a knife from his pocket, he only watched me lie there bleeding.

"I wouldn't use magic here if I were you, too many people around don't know about it, remember?" He informed us, then started to walk off, taking our money with him. "Besides I'm the one with the knife, who's the one with the advantage here, think about it for a moment."

Biting my lip, I only watched him leave, feeling pure hatred growing further. Getting up, I followed my friends back to Sora's house so my wound could heal.

After it was healed, a question came to mind I hadn't thought of before. "The guy knew about magic, you think he was that Vanitas person the teacher talked about? Ya know, the one that missed our class?"

"He might've been..." Replied Sora, crossing his arms as he got lost in thought. Watching the brunette, I couldn't help but giggle as he looked so serious about it.

"Regardless, he's nothing but trouble, we should do our best to stay away from him." Riku said, placing his arms behind him as he leaned back slightly.

Nodding my head, I suddenly jumped out of my skin as Sora spoke up all of a sudden. "I almost forgot!" Taking notice of the people he just scared, he quickly apoligized before continuing.

"It's fine Sora, it was just my heart." Kairi replied, breathing out a sigh. Rubbing behind his head, doing his best to smile it off, he quickly got back on track.

"Right, so when I left you guys after the sleepover, me and Riku didn't go to class together at first. Instead I went to the bathroom." Placing my head to the side, I couldn't help but wonder how this had anything to do with our conversation.

"Before I went in, I noticed the Principal and Aqua talking about some boy that won't attend classes." He said, looking at the floor hesitantly. "Apparently, he has a really bad record, so they couldn't understand why Mickey put him in the school."

The four of us looked at eachother with growing confusion, while trying to peice the situation together. "So that thief we met, he's actually a student here?" I asked, a light tone coming from my voice.

"I guess so." He replied. Although, our talk got cut short once we agreed it was time time to leave. Walking down the stairway, we waved at our spiky haired friend and disappeared into the distance.


	8. Money Makers, Part. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

Walking back home, I could see how dissapointed my brother was. Letting out a sigh, I did my best to cheer him up, although it couldn't do much. "We'll just get the money tommorrow, we have another day."

"I know we do, but that guy destroyed all our hard work. It's just not right, especially after we gathered together and all." The brighter haired sibling replied. While watching the street lamps faintly go out one by one, the streets got emptier as the sky turned a deeper shade of pitch black.

"Don't let him get to you, besides we have more important things to worry about Ven." I said with a smile, pulling him into the house. Ven following behind me, I went into the kitchen and with the slightest smile, grabbed two bottles of water for both of us. Tossing a bottle to him, we both started to down the drinks.

"Guess it'll only be me, you, Sora and Riku, this time around." I said. Pulling out my cellphone studded in black and blue swirls, I pressed a button on the side that flicked the screen on.

"We'll still make it without her help, regardless." Brother smiled, sipping his drink as he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Oh, but we need to make sure everyone is available tomorrow."

"Doing it right now." I replied, tapping the buttons on the phone while little text lit up on the screen above it. Finishing, I pressed the enter button and shoved the swirly designed cell back into my pocket. 

"Let's just go to bed, we can check in the morning." Devouring the rest of my drink, I threw the small item into a large blue bag that was leaning against the entrance of the room. My bro mimicing me, we walked out of the room and to the nearby bathroom.

Falling into the pits of slumber once we were prepared, the last thing I saw was Ven's peaceful face in front of mine. The next morning, I didn't feel any groggier then any other day, but at least there wasn't any ringing blurring my eardrums this morning.

Turning to the side, I picked up my phone from the bedside table and flicked the screen on, scrolling through my text messages. Finding a tiny text lit deep blue saying, 'Riku', my thumb pressed gently on it.

As I pulled away and a small ding occured, a box popped up with lots of words implemented in black. "Hey there! Sorry about the late reply, we're a bit busy today, Kairi appearently needed our help with something today so we're on our way to see her. We should be free tomorrow though."

Setting it down on the edge, I ran my fingers through my hair, while placing myself into a sitting position. Slipping my legs off the rim of the bed, I was left in a sitting position. Bounding myself off and safely landing on my feet, I balanced myself and made for the closet, undressing until there was nothing left.

Taking clothing that matched, I slipped on a completely yellow shirt with my name imprinted in giant white letters and a pair of jet black jeans that had a chain dangling from the right side. Letting my necklace shaped like an 'X' and stretchy wristband slip onto my body, I found myself quite satisfied.

Stepping over to the door, my fingers gripped the handle firmly, but not before looking back one more time at the slumbering boy behind me. Twisting it, I stepped forward and into the kitchen, putting on some coffee.

As some time passed, I drowned myself inside the coffee pressed against my lips. Eventually, I saw a familiar spiky haired male come into the room, looking as if he wasn't even conscious. Using the same coffee machine as i had, he eventually was bright eyed and bushy tailed once again.

"C'mon, we need to get going." Laughing, I pulled his head down and the two of us pounded against the concrete together. Speeding against the wind, we made it to the street in no time.

"I wonder what jobs we should take this time...we need to earn more money this time around since it's just us." I said, moving my hand across a cream colored board.

Grabbing some that didn't look too boring, we went to many different jobs for quite some time. The more work that was done, the sooner we were able to go home, but the quicker our bodies got tired. Even so, the rest of the day was quite a bit of fun, although we were unsure we would get it done before night would arrive.

Once we were done, it ended up being much later then we hoped, but we finally reached our goal as we had counted and stashed away the money we collected. "It's late, but i'm happy things worked out somehow." I said, the largest grin growing onto my face.

"Me too!" Ven replied, a look of seemingly triumph on his face. "I didn't think we'd even be able to get it done at the rate we were going." He giggled as we continued our chatter while stepping out of town.


	9. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

Staring at the item held in my palm, I could feel myself drifting further and further away from reality. At the moment, the only thing that mattered, was the green star glistening of the most beautiful glass that I'd ever seen. If love had a name, it would be this charm.

"Ventus!" Suddenly a book was slammed in front of my face, frightening the hell out of me. Letting out a loud shriek, I looked around while my mind tried to wrap around the situation. "If you have the time to daydream, can you tell me what I just said?"

Realizing I was in class and not some wonderland of my own, I started to stutter as my face turned a bright shade of pink. "U-Umm, we need more homework beacuse we never pay attention?"

"Close, there's a test today over mathematics. Try to keep your eyes on the paper and not in your mind." He scoffed, handing out the other papers. Burying my face on the table, I could hear the whole class laughing from what I assume was my idiot self.

Stuffing the charm into my desk, I waited until he set our thirty minute time limit, while clearing my mind as much as possible. Once he shouted for us start, it was like a race to see who could get done first, while not sucking at what's written on the paper.

"Alright time is up!" Terra announced after a while, much to the disappoint of many students. Even so, whatever problem they had at the moment was completely ignored. "I'll grade your tests now so give me a moment."

Giving mine to the teacher, I waited for my results. "Sweet, it wasn't as good as I hoped, but I did great regardless." I said after receiving it, my bright blue eyes beaming with joy.

Peering at the desk ahead of me, I tapped on his shoulder. "How'd you do Rox?" Of course, my question felt like an utter mistake the next second as he presented me with a gigantic '0' on his paper, tears in his eyes.

Putting my paper behind me in an instant, I smiled nervously. "That's terrible, I didn't do so well either...it's your first time, don't beat yourself up. Why not ask the teacher to give you some pointers? It's your first test so he shouldn't mind, I'm sure of it."

"No way, he's so strict." He replied, crossing his arms and pouting. Giggling, i only shook my head and tried again.

"He only acts like that in class, I'm sure he acts more casual after it's over. Unless you need your big brother to help you beacuse you're afraid." I teased, which only flipped a switch in him.

"I am not afraid!" He yelled, drawing the attention of the students getting ready to leave. Looking around, he quickly put his head down and everyone just minded their own business again.

"Good, then it's settled, he's leaving so you better hurry." I told him as he only shot me a glare but went after the teacher regardless. Packing my items, I ended up being the last in class. Getting half way out of school, I abrupty stopped when I noticed I forgot my charm out of all things.

Walking back to the classroom, a familiar sweet-looking girl was standing there, fiddling with the test papers. "Hey, what are you doing with those?" I asked, seeing her gasp in surprise as she saw me.

"Oh, it's just you. Switching my tests, what else could I be doing?" She said, finishing what she was doing. Gritting my teeth, I took the fake paper from her.

"Don't just act like this is alright Kairi, this is cheating. Besides shouldn't you be more worried about me telling the principal about this?" I asked her, keeping a tight clutch on the paper in my hand.

"No, beacuse you won't tell him." She said with the most mischevious smile, taking a couple steps towards me, she began to explain. "You have no real evidence, I switched the names, and it's not like you have any photographic evidence, who would belief such a thing?"

Wide eyed, all i could do was stand there as she walked away. Twisting my hands into fists, I stomped over to my desk, collected whatever item i came for, although my mind could only drift to what she told me.

Stomping through the front door of my house, I just swung my school bag to the side carelessly, which received me odd glances from my parents. "Is everything alright?" My mom asked.

"Fine, I just got into an arugement, did you make dinner already?" I asked, my mind coming to an ease at their welcoming smiles. With a nod, I was presented with the best gift this world has ever created, pizza.

Nibbling on the tasty flavors of one of the slices, I waved to my brother, who only ignored me. Tilting my head, I held up a slice of pizza. "Rox, c'mon it's Pizza Night, there won't be any left if you don't hurry up!"

As if he couldn't hear me, he only made a quick glance in my direction. "Rox?" Raising my eyebrow, I placed my half eaten pizza on the table and chased after him.

Twisting open the door to our room, I made a beeline to the boy who seemed struck in one position. Sitting next to the boy who only mumbled at me from underneath the pillow he pressed against his face, all i could do was sigh. "Look, you can trust me, I won't pressure you but I think you should tell me what's wrong."

Finally yanking the pillow away, he stared me dead in the eyes. "I don't even know why I'm acting like this..." He sighed, seemingly not able to contain himself. Looking away, his voice began to lower, but it was still very easy to hear him. "He doesn't know, obviously...but, I think I fell in love with our teacher Ven."


	10. [Extended] Special Happy Halloween 🎃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

"He doesn't know, obviously...but, I think I fell in love with our teacher Ven." Keeping his head to the side, it was incredibly easy to see the guilt inside those deep blue pupils, growing with each second. "I don't know what happened, it just did..."

"Brother, I..." Trying my best to form words, I held onto his hand in the best attempt of comfort I could manage. "You already know what it means to have those feelings, don't you?"

Nodding his head, he locked eyes with mine. "It's not like I haven't thought about that, what sort of idiot am I? He was just so..." He started, before drifting off into some world of his own, wherever that was.

Knocking him lightly on the head, I only gave him a light smile. "You're such a silly brother Rox, but could you tell me how this happened?" I asked, watching as he swiftly recovered from his momentary daydream, with a slight look of embarrassment.

His entire face turning a deep shade of tomato red, he started scratching the back of his head in fustration. "Well, it started out just fine, there were no classes with Aqua that day so he took me out for Sea Salt Ice Cream. He said he'd tutor me if I wanted, then the two of us started talking, and I just started...a spell! Yea, he put a spell on me!"

Sitting up without any warning, he had the most determined look on his face. Though, all I did was put a hand to my forehead beacuse of stupid he was acting. "Honest, Rox, there's no such thing as a 'Love Spell'. You know that as much as I do, you said it yourself, you fell in love with Terra." I told him, ruffling that pointy hair of his.

"There's no way I'm in love with Terra, it was just a momentary flunk, nothing like that ever existed." And with that, he bounded off the bed, acting as if the last few moments hadn't happened.

"I see, so what you're saying is, I get to watch you prance around in denail?" I scoffed at him, which only sent his sparks flying once again. Overwhelmed by the silly expressions of both fury and embarrassment stuck on his face, I just couldn't contain myself and burst out laughing.

The next day was one of the best though, mainly beacuse everyone got to help out. "We're going to have two days off from school to have a small 'Halloween Festival'!" Said Terra to the entire class, Aqua standing next to him.

"Everyone will work together to make something of your own for halloween this year inside this school. Make whatever you want, you can make a stall or a decration, but it must be halloween themed at least." Aqua said, a smile spreading across her face. Although the sound of all that work didn't seem so great.

"Aqua got plenty of supplies yesterday, but whatever else you need is up to you, we will also be making our own stuff for halloween. And no slacking off, I want to see this school filled with Halloween spirit." Terra smirked as he watched us with a mischevious look in his eye, easily able to tell the sound of all this work, was cutting our spirit.

"As a prize so you'll work harder...whoever makes the best structure, gets an 'A+' in my class for the rest of the school year." Aqua told the whole class, who were hooked the instant 'A+' came out of her mouth, making the teacher laugh.

Firey determination was steadily rising within me. Looking around, everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing, except my brother who was blushing up a storm.

Taking my mind off my obvious as hell brother, I listened closely to a question posed by a random student. "I assume we can't all be on the same team, or else we'd all get an 'A+', so how many students per structure?"

Putting a finger to her chin, she nodded her head thoughtfully, then spoke with Terra in low tones for a couple seconds. "Ok we've made a decision." She chanted. "It causes complications beacuse Vanitas isn't here, but no worries, if everyone is in a team of three it should be fine."

Nodding, we were given a swift wave of the hand, which I assumed was the signal to start picking partners. Before I could even get up, a 'Fire Red' haired boy blocked my way. "Hey there, I don't think we've met yet, names Lea."

Staring the boy down, I noticed another one next to him. He had icy blue hair and wasn't really looking my direction, but did utter out a single phrase, which I took as his name. "Isa."

"Geez dude, way to be cold, you gave me chills all over! Maybe I should call you isacle now?" He laughed, getting an arm punch, and a slight smile out of the corner of the other's lips.

"Have you forgotten why we're here, idiot?" He mocked, letting his hands slip to his hips as he waited for Lea's answer. Thinking for a second, the Red Head quickly turned back to me.

"That's right, we wanted you to be on our team. After all, you're one of the few in class, who don't know us yet." He said, beaming a large grin. From how friendly the boys in front of me were, they didn't seem like bad people so far.

"Alright, It's a deal, I'm Ventus." Remembering the phrase that was used on the first day, I couldn't help but return his grin, but with a little more mischeviousness evident. "Get it memorized."

Chuckling, we started to plan out what we should do, but trying our best not to go overboard. Most of the class stayed in the classroom with us, doing the same, but it was progressively harder said then done. The longer we talked, the more it seemed this would never end.

"What about a flame selling stand?" Lea perked up, beaming like a lightbulb. The only problem, was the annoyed look Isa was giving him.

"You've suggested that '3' times already Lea, besides who wants to buy a flame when they can make one out of thin air?" He told Lea, crossing his arms, with the most drained look on his face.

"Hmmm...I got it! What about a fighting area that is halloween themed? Everyone wears their costumes and we can fight whoever we want." I suggested, beaming with hope over my idea as I faced the two.

"That doesn't sound too bad, I can watch over everything to make sure it doesn't go out of control..." Isa firmly said, looking lost in his thoughts over the subject.

"Then I'll do the decorations, just leave it all to me!" Lea said, raising a hand in the air, reverbrating off an energetic smile.

"I'll plan out the entire event then." I told then giving off a loving smile. "Oh, but we need a name, Energetic Fighters?" Shaking their heads, Lea announced a name.

"What about 'The Magical Battleground'? It could also be a small tribute to the school since that basically what we're here to learn." Giggling, me and Isa nodded, the name confirmed.

The rest of the day was spent trying to make decorations, beat other student's structures, and talk about future events. Tommorrow came before we knew it, and we were gathered energetically in the area for Aqua's class.

"What's up with your costume choice?" I asked, bursting out laughing. In front of me was a fierce looking werewolf sprouting red hair from underneath the hood, and an Isa with vamp teeth, some fake blood coming from his mouth.

"Isa didn't want to put a whole lot of effort into his costume so he just got teeth and fake blood, I on the other hand went all out!" Cheered Lea, who noticed people coming, and darted across the floor. "Man your stations!"

Everyone seemed to take a lot of pleasure in being able to fight whatever corrupted enemy was in front of them. Isa made sure to heal if anyone forgot, and let us leave since there is barley any students anyway, but we had to come back eventually.

Walking through the different areas in school, it seemed to be plastered with tons of work, even though there was only a few of us. "Who knew a simple grade could create all of this?" I joked.

Finding my brother, I ran up to him and gave him the most ghostly hello, which was returned in an instant. The wolf behind me only smirked as he compared the two of us. "So, you two are the frightening ghosts I should fear this Halloween?"

"That's right, fear us." We spoke in synch. "Oh yea, Me, Sora, and Namine, made a Halloween Candy Shop, want to buy something?" Asked Roxas, giving off his kindest smile. "We call it 'Spooky Nummies'!"

"Maybe one." I laughed, while following him inside. There was lots of candy with orange and black, plastic wrappings everywhere.

Giving it a bit of thought, I examined a peice of chocolate with the word 'Chocolate' imprinted in large letters across it. Putting money onto the table, I reached for the item and popped it into my mouth. "Maybe we should visit the teachers, whaddya think?" Asked Roxas.

With a nod, the two of us walked out of the room and looked for Aqua and Terra. It didn't take long for us to find a skinny Zombie in green, placing decorations back in their place, along with a muscular Mummy, handing her sticky looking tape.

Instantly, Rox froze up. "Ya know, on second thought, I'm sure they need our hel-" Dragging my brother towards them, I struck up a conversation.

"Me and Roxy here were wondering if you guys wanted any help?" I asked, and in response got a small nod from Aqua. Terra turned around, and walked over to us, which edged Roxas away.

"I'd love the help, but Roxas here looks sick...should I take him to the nurse's room?" He asked, rubbing his head, which was instantly pushed away. "No! I mean, no, I'm fine..." He stuttered, which only made me sigh and push the two away from us.

It was a long day, but everyone got to have fun the whole time, I got to make new friends, visit interesting creations, and just have loads of fun. The teacher's judging seemed almost intense, but I was mainly looking foward to my grade. 

Once everything was closed and every one of us gathered around the Aqua, we finally got an answer. "Alright, the pair of three to receive an 'A+' this year is...the team of Roxas, Sora, and Namine." Roxas, on the other hand, still hadn't come back for reasons only i knew.


	11. Peaceful Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

Strolling into the lunch room, i found Kairi, Riku, and Sora waiting for me. Shaking my head, i just put on my best smile and ran off towards their table. Sliding into my chair, i could see Sora's eyes beaming, which i could never be sure if it was a good thing or bad thing.

"I have the most brilliant idea!" He beamed, running his fingers through his hair. "Ok, so i had this dream that involved the heartless and we were suppossed to find this mega awesome monster, and in this school our purpose is like this secret mission."

"He bothered me all night about trying to gather everyone on this stupid adventure of his." Riku told me, looking absolutely exhausted. "Please, don't listen to him."

"It is not stupid, i'm telling you, it's going to happen and we must be ready!" He declared but was only stuffed with an apple, so as to keep him silent.

Kairi and me only chuckled at the pair and ate spaghetti as our usual talk continued for the day. School passed quite fast considering how much we had to learn and I was left by myself for once so I decided to take a stroll around town.

Going deeper into the town, i found myself near a train. After quickly paying my way through, i ended up waiting on the orange vehicle while admiring the sights out of a window next to me.

Green trees and different colored bushes were flowing in the wind while surrounded by many buildings. I could only breath out a sigh as the silence of being alone was beginning to relax me. Taking a look around I noticed how many were on the train as well, but it didn't bother me.

Once it reached my destination, i breathed in the city air, then raced off towards one of my favorite places, the sea salt ice cream shop. Buying one, I sat at a table nearby and munched on the delicious flavors. Watching the clouds, It all seemed almost beautiful.

"It looks a little dark though, It might rain, I'll have to find shelter if it does. Hmm...maybe I'll stop by the book store." I pondered, letting my mind wonder as I watched the busy streets and people chatting among themselves.

After some time, I noticed I was getting completely soaked. Racing towards the book store I started opening the handle only to notice it was locked, and there was a closed sign. "Eh?" Looking to the sign, there was new closing hours.

"Ok, I'm walking home..." Which only made me drenched. Searching for shelter didn't help and I couldn't reach the train in time for I wasted too much time searching. In the end, I was forced to sleep outside.

Quite early in the morning I was woken by the morning sun, still feeling drenched as usual, with a sigh, I checked my watch and borded the train while I was half in a dream land and half in reality.

It took a little bit of time but I finally reached back the way I came. Racing down the concrete, I finally made it to school and into Terra's class, practically near the end of it. All eyes were on me by that point, and I could easily tell I was going to get lectured.

"Sorry..." I started but just sat down for the remaining lesson. It didn't take long to end, and it was easy to see I didn't bring any of my supplies. Once I got up though, I noticed something that sent chills down my spine.

Vanitas was standing in the classroom as if nothing was wrong. Trying my best to avoid him, I raced off to the lunch room. Racing towards Sora, and Riku. I tried to eat my lunch in peace, until he seemed to spot us.

It was uneasy how quiet the table was when he just sat there eating, staring at us with eyes that could kill a person. Sora was the first to speak up, which was instantly shut down. "So, haha, you like eating spaghetti?"

"Yes, which I can continue to eat, once you shut up." It didn't take long at all for Riku and Sora to make an excuse about 'going to the bathroom' and leaving me with the yellow eyed boy.

"Great friends I have..." I sighed as I watched them run off.

"Hey you, you give me an idea, meet me after school. It's just a talk." He told me. Finishing his food, he disappeared out of the cafeteria afterward, filling me with curiosity. Although, right before he was gone, I was sure I saw the slightest smirk on his face.


	12. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

It came time for all of us to train and I felt prepared for anything. "Aqua said we would get some tough fights this time Riku. I hope it's not more keyblade training." Said my spiky brunette friend.

"Me too, just do your best to handle it." I teased, ruffling his hair. He just playfully gave me a few punches in the chest.

Aqua came up to us picking up the large black bags she stowed away in the beginning of class. "Inside here is a magical barrier that containes very large and tough heartless." She explained. "I will test your ability today."

"Test our ability?" Asked a familiar young girl in blonde. "So we just fight as normal and you examine us?" Which only received a dismissive response.

"You can not heal, if you heal, you must sit out the entire day. Think of this as an incredibly tough life or death situation." She said, beaming the most innocent. 

The students only stared at her silently as two large heartless was released. Everyone formed different positions quickly.

Before we knew it, Lea was smacked onto the ground, Ventus blocking attacks for him. Namine began using many firagas and both Me and Sora attacked at the same time.

Meanwhile, with the second heartless, a black haired girl and Roxas mimicked eachothers attacks, while Vanitas confused it with his speed. Kairi and Isa on the other hand used a balance of both their strength and dodging.

This went on for some time until both were defeated and we were exhausted. Aqua congratulated us all, and gave us scores based on our performance. Afterward, we were free to go home.

"That lady is crazy." I said, regaining my strength. We all healed eachother and left for the day, except for Ven who seemed to be following Vanitas around.

"Riku, you coming, mom invited you?" Asked Sora. Peering over at the two, I shook my head and waited until he left before sneaking after them.

Ven seemed to follow him into an empty classroom. Not able to help myself, I listened and watched closely.

"Well, you dragged me here, what is it?" My friend pondered. Detest quite clear in his tone of voice.

"You have to be so cold to me? Fine, how about we become friends, after all i do things i'm not proud of sometimes. But I just want to get along." He asked in his usual icy tone.

"Friends? Have you lost your mind?! What makes you think i'd even want to be near you?" Surprise and disbelief the blonde only pushed away any thought of the situation.

"You judge me too quickly, come on, just give me a chance. I do things I regret, but everyone does." Continuing to try and convince Ven my friend only sighed.

"Give me one reason I should." Crossing his arms, he stared the unique eyed boy down. "Beacuse, if you get to know me better you might not be a dope to me." He replied which only made Ven glare at him and hesitantly agree.

"I think I'll keep an eye on those two..." I thought, swiftly sneaking away.

After some time I woke up sometime late in the evening the next day. The usual routine when I wake seemed almost like a chore by this point but it was pretty much embedded into my veins by now.

Noticing a text, I opened my phone swiftly. Of course, it was by Sora who had woke up around the same time as me. "We have the weekend off! Let's make it our 'Sora Riku Week!' No one else allowed, only us. :3"

I couldn't help but laugh. Texting back, I waited anxiously for his reply as I stared at the screen. "Sure, ha, how many places do you think we could get to? :)"

Within minutes I received a reply. "Not sure we'll have to find out while we explore, won't we?" He told. With a smirk, I nodded my head and went to meet him.

After some time, i arrived to the city and we walked to the book store. Sora began showing me anything and all things with funny pictures or words, and together we read some of the more history related books.

Once we got bored, we left the shop and decided to strike up some small talk with strangers. A few were nice while others flat out told us to mind our own business. In the end, we found a really nice clothing shop and messed around there.

While browsing for nice clothing, we changed into many different clothes. Serious black and grey suits, whacky rainbow covered items, and almost anything and everything. In the end though, we did find a few items but were more focused on our fun.

The rest of the day was just examining whatever items could be seen in the glass windows of many shops. Once the day began to get quite dark, we said our farewells and I went to bed after eating my dinner, taking one last look at the message from Sora, before drifting into slumber.


	13. Sudden Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

Walking down the stairway, my parents told me I had a visitor in the kitchen. Raising my eyebrow, I thanked them and crept into the black and white area.

Seeing the cheerful boy from before, I only looked at him curiously. "Sora, why are you here exactly?" I asked, stretching my arms into the air.

"I thought we could cook together today, you never cook with me, so we'll make tons of stuff." Eyes sparkling, the intent shining off him was almost blinding. Looking at all the stuff he brought it made me wonder how much he intended on making.

"This is great and all, but can we eat all of this?" I asked, walking beside him. He just scratched his cheek thoughtfully, meaning he didn't think about it at the moment. "Nevermind...let's just get to cooking."

Grinning, we started running through different ingredients and following instructions given by Sora's mother. He seemed to be having quite a bit of fun and was always so cheerful, though he often got unfocused while playing with the items.

I couldn't help but watch him the entire time, and try to keep his mind off the long waiting for our foods. Surprisingly, while we waited, he got serious for a moment.

"Riku, ever since Kairi came to the islands and we all got separated, I've always wondered something. You always tried to distance me from Kairi, do you love her?" Not really sure how to reply, i stuttered for a second.

Quickly waving his hands and his face turning red he quickly started apoligizing. "S-sorry, don't get the wrong idea, I just don't want to get in your way or anything. B-Bros should stick together, and things like that, and stuff, uhh..i'll go check the food." Running away as fast as he could, I was left alone.

I could feel my face beet red and my mind was racing. All I could do was sit there and try to shake away the embarrassment of the current situation.

The rest of the day was mostly silent and we split whatever left overs we had with eachother. Saying our goodbyes, I somehow felt relieved to be on my own, feeling much better as I could distract myself.

"Hey there Riku!" A certain pink haired girl called out to me. Our steps synchronizing on the pavement, I peered at her out of the corner of my eye. "We don't hang out much. Let's do it today, we can invite Sora too!"

Pondering for a moment, I nodded. "I can't with Sora today, but it would be great for us two." I told her and she nodded. At that moment our spiky friend came up.

"Hey guys! I forgot to apoligize for sleeping in on the day Ven was late, but thankfully, my alarm woke me up." He said with a smile, which was received as well from Kairi. "So what are you guys up to today?"

"Me and Riku are hanging out today, it'll be lots of fun, right Riku?" He nodded at her. Sora only raised his eyebrow at him, pondering over the situation. "Well, still about yesterday, I was thinking-"

"That you're right, I should get closer to Kairi, thanks Sora." I told my friend, putting a hand on his shoulder and waving at him, as I walked away with Kairi by my side, hearing him call once more from the distance. "Yea, of course, no problem, I'd do that anytime for you bro." 

We made plenty of jokes throughout school, and I helped her with her work, yet somehow at times I was sure I felt eyes on me. I ignored it regardless, thinking I was paranoid.

When she went off on her own for a bit, once I was alone, I could see Sora come up to me with a shy look on his face. "Hey there Riku. Are you two having fun, think I could hang out with you two soon?"

"Maybe, I need to talk to Roxas and Lea tommorrow, probably after that." Nodding his head, he saw Kairi and quickly ran off without another word.

Throughout the entire day the two of us had some fun and calming moments that we hadn't had together for quite some time. Fun streamed through our entire day and I barley remembered it by the end.

Our day passing quite quickly, it became tomorrow and I was in front of Roxas and Lea by lunch time. "So, where have you guys been latley?" I pondered, giving them a curious look.

"We've been spending quite a bit of time together, he's even got to know my lovely friend Isa." The red head grinned. "We've talked lots latley."

"Good to hear that, come have lunch with me then." Nodding the three of us had lunch together, discussing various things, even Ventus joined us. It seemed like everyone was getting along as usual, which made me happy, but I couldn't shake the awkward feeling of Sora sitting alone.


	14. Xion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

Outside the cafeteria doors, a pink haired girl had her arms crossed as she seemingly waited impatiently. Pointing to the bag slung over my shoulder, she stepped towards me.

"Well?" She asked me. "I've been waiting all day, you said you had what I wanted."

Waving my hands infront of my face, I only looked to the side, my black hair covering my face. "Of course I do, These things take time, but you need to as well."

"Of course I will Xion, if i didn't, why would I be here? We made a deal that you would increase my grades and do whatever else I wanted." She explained, grabbing onto the sheet of notes I started pulling out of my bag.

"Even so...why do you care so much about this boy Ventus?" I pondered, watching closely out of the corner of my eye, as she slid the item into her bag.

"Beacuse, he is starting to catch on. If he investigates too much, he might find out things he shouldn't. The more he knows, the less he'll keep his mouth shut."

"What does that have to do with me?" Not able to understand, I only turned expressionless while we continued our talk.

Placing her hand on my shoulder, I was given a mix of a purity yet destructive look as she grinned.

Her next words were less of a question and more of an order. "You are going to distract him, get his mind off the whole thing. I'm sure you'll think of something, you always have. Besides, you know what happens if you don't."

With that, she walked into the cafeteria, leaving me alone as I felt an uneasiness rising within me. Often a moment of calming myself, I walked inside as well.

Spotting two blonde boys, I stepped towards them as fast as possible. Unsure which was the one I wanted, so I only took a guess at it. Saying the first thing that came to mind, I used my cutest smile.

"You are Ventus correct? I noticed you from the first day of school...I know you must be busy but I just haven't made friends yet."

"Sure, I love making new friends. If you're not busy, you can come to Riku's house with us today." The lighter blonde invited.

"Rox is busy, isn't that right?" He teased, the darker blonde blushing up a storm. Of course, everyone else watching had no clue why.

"If you speak another word I swear I'll..." The useless threat was cut off as questions were badgered his way all of a sudden.

"Hey look, It's Isa!" He yelled, gone in a flash, not even caring to finish his food. Even I couldn't help but laugh at them all. "Anyway, see you after school." I told them, walking away towards the food bar.

As I started to walk to the only empty table I found, I could feel Kairi staring at me. Shaking my head, I only tried to clear it of the many things I knew could happen if that look revealed something deeper.

Once I almost finished my food, I brunette boy came up to me Introducing himself as Sora, eating with a slight irritation evident. At that moment, I could feel a mischevious smile creep onto my lips as he asked to exchange numbers.

Going to the house I was instructed, I spent quite some time together with the boys, but I tried my best to spend it with Ventus.

We got to know eachother and play some of Riku's new games with eachother. It wasn't hard to distract Ventus during the time I was around, but it took effort to keep him beside me.

There was never much to see around the town, and I wasn't too interested myself, so I didn't bother to think about it.. I couldn't think of much else to do once I was home either, so I only sat in my living room till around one a.m. at night to think to myself about the days ahead.

I let myself sleep on the couch for the night, wrapped in a blanket, until I woke from the morning sunlight from habit. As usual, no one was home, so it was quiet and peaceful the entire morning.

Before I could think about going anywhere though, the brunette seemed to follow me the entire day. Cheerfully talking about anything and everything that came to his mind.

Even so, i only took his clingyness as a sign to make use of what I could. Especially during the upcoming class.

While he snuck chatter with his seemingly good friend Roxas, I switched his answer sheet with my own before he could notice, and gave it to Kairi. With a smile, I was snuck money under the desks from the other girl as the muscular teacher took our tests.

"I studied a lot this time! I really think I did well, haha." The boy giggled, giving off the largest grin.

Leaning back in my chair, Terra continued his lecture while Ventus, Roxas, and Riku were listening intently. Even though it had been easy so far, even I could tell difficult times were ahead for me.


	15. A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

Walking down the halls, my icy blue haired best friend stepped beside me. "It's been a bit hectic latley, today is much calmer so it can be just us right?" I asked, keeping a giant smile on my face.

"Of course, i'm tired of all the noise." Continuing to walk with me, he peered over to the passing walls covered in white.

Going to our usual patterned paths by now, we started distracting ourselves with conversation. "So, me and Roxas have been hanging out latley, he seems to be really close to his brother."

"Good for you, I'm not surprised you got along with everyone so quick." Waving a silver fork in front of his face, food dripped off of it and onto the table.

"You know what the problem is?" I smirked. "You don't talk enough, you need to know more people, be more like me." Popping the food in my mouth, pride stirred inside me.

"You want me to be like you?" Instantly he started laughing. As I raised an eyebrow, my friend just covered his mouth and the laughter died down. "Sorry, just...think of something funny."

Pouting, I gently picked up my fork and flung food at his face with it. As bits dripped down onto the table, I couldn't help but laugh. "I did too." Which received me the same food covering treatment.

Throughout the rest of our current time, we worked together in hopes of getting P.E. done quickly during the last of our time. Trying our best to keep the day calm for us, we waited till we could have more time to ourselves.

Once it was over, we walked out of the entrance. "We both need to get studying sometime soon." Isa said, putting his hands in his pocket as we wondered aimlessly.

"True, and it would be nice to spend time to ourselves, I need more Isacle in my life."

Groaning, he softly put a hand to his forehead, from what i could only guess was some sort of irration. "Would you quit with the Isacle already? It's way too corny."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Racing ahead of him, my steps thundered against the ground. Twisting back into his line of sight, he stopped as well.

"I like how peaceful it is today." I said, admiring the clouds above. Putting my hand above my face, the blinding sun rays slightly grew dimmer under my palm. "I wish it was like this every day. I know! Let's stay up all night and do something fun."

"I thought you said you only wanted to talk with each other today?"

"Well we can't just talk, how boring would that be?" I pouted, putting my hands on my hips. "Maybe we can watch the town, or build a fort..."

"Build a fort? How old are you exactly?" He told me with the most stunned manner I could find. Regardless, I just flung my arms into the air and lovingly continued to talk about my idea.

"Don't be such a mood, besides you love my ideas!" I began pulling his arm into a candy shop. He only followed with the smallest sigh escaping his lips. "Let's pack on candy and prepare for the night of our lives."

Lots of candy surrounded us once we entered. Searching through the different bunches, Isa and me helped pick out several types with eachother. Some were incredibly tasty and others were so sour or burning hot it was hard to eat, but were gotten regardless.

Eventually we left and ate sea salt ice cream while chatting until the moon rose high into the sky. Going to my house, me and Isa placed our bags on the brightly lit red couch. Saying goodnight to the adults that were waiting for me at the door, Isa tossed me a cold drink.

The two of us slurping the cold items in our hands while it got silent fast. Feeling slightly annoyed, I couldn't take the silence for too long.

"So, are you ready to make the fort now?" I asked, pointing to the floor in front of me as he drowned the rest of his green colored drink.

With a nod of his head, and planning starting to begin on our unmade object, we started working. Pillows and blankets were stuffed together and balanced ontop of each other. It was a giant mess until we eventually made a small space that looked cozy and colorful.

"I should probably just bring all the bags we bought inside right?" He asked, while picking up a pair of brown colored bags stuffed with colorful items. Nodding my head, I crawled inside of our fort and my friend followed.

Getting comfortable, the two of us tried different candy, laughing at our expressions with each one. We'd mix incredibley sour candy with super hot ones, which sent all the wrong signals. Maybe we'd eat many of them at once or devour the most tasty. In the end, it was an adventure.

"I don't think my tongue is able to make sense of any of this." I giggled. "It's been a while since we hung out like this, it's great. I mean, hanging out with our friends is awesome and all...but I enjoy my time with you the most."

"I do too, we should do this more often." Scratching behind his head, he gave me a slight smile.

"Let's convince my parents to keep the fort here, it can be our secret place." My eyes beaming, Isa only laughed and nodded at me. The entire night was filled with our joyous voices.


	16. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

Stepping up the road leading to school, me and Isa talked the entire time, still excited from last night's events. Noticing all the students rushing ahead of us, we found ourselves slightly behind them.

Before we could enter school grounds though, we noticed Sora blocking Riku's way. Giving Isa a confused look, I went closer, Isa following behind me while they got into earshot.

"Why the hell are you acting this way?" Demanded the brown haired boy, giving the most irritated glare to his friend. "I get it, there are times you are busy, but you are barley listening to a word I say."

"I just don't have time for you, besides, you're the one who said I should." He argued back, crossing his arms over his chest. "You seem to be just fine without me, you have other friends."

"When did I say anything about-Is this about Kairi, or did I make you uncomfortable? But don't you think this is a little sudden and uhh..." I could see the panic and confusion filling Sora's eyes, and even I wasn't sure what to do but watch their encounter.

"Forget about it Sora, you already know why, so quit thinking so much already." He told Sora with the most expressionless face.

Silence only filled the air for what felt like an eternity, until Sora looked towards the ground, his face no longer showing. "Yea, of course, I understand."

Riku walking past hs, all we got was a faint greeting before he disappeared. What we were left with, was our spiky haired friend clenching his fists in silence.

Nodding at Isa, we walked over to our spiky haired friend. "Sora, are you doing alright?" I asked. "What just happened a moment ago?"

Looking up quickly, he only waved his arms and smiled wide. "Nothing at all, we're just busy latley, don't mind it Lea"

Isa gave our friend the most suspicious look as he ran off into the building before any questions could be heard. "Strange" I was told.

"You said it, I wonder why they are aruging." I replied, walking at the same speed as before, while trying to shake away the previous thoughts.

Stepping through the halls, I noticed Ven and got an idea as I pulled him aside by the arm. Surprised, he took a few steps back and glanced at us with confusion utterly clear in his eyes.

"Have you noticed anything different about Sora and Riku?" I asked my spiky friend, who seemed to have become slightly more interested. "They seem to be going through some sort of trouble."

"I didn't notice anything, why do you ask that?" He pondered while watching us silently, not minding the class nearby has already started.

"It was something about Kairi and trying to avoid eachother." Isa replied, doing his best to explain whatever he could from our perspective. Clenching his teeth, Ven thanked us for the information and kept to himself for the rest of the day.

School took awhile to end, but the entire time my mind continued to race over what my friends said. All I could do was think of how I could help, so it was difficult to focus. I was to distracted, so I ended up going home early.

Lying on my couch, I tried thinking back to any instance where they may have shown any signs of stress leading up to their fighting, to no avail.

Eventually, all I could do was sigh to myself. Getting up, I tried to find food in the kitchen, finally finding some way to push away my re-occuring thoughts. "It'll be fine, besides it's not the end of the world. I should just focus on filling my stomach."


	17. Twin Love Advice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

"I managed to do it, I told Terra in exact words, I like him." Excitement practically streaming through his voice, I only raised my eyebrow at him. Taking in my silenceb he only plopped his head to the side. "Aren't you happy for me, he returned my feelings."

"Rox, saying you 'like' someone isn't a confession. If you haven't realized yet, there is a difference." Sighing, I only walked to our closet and searched through our clothing. "He probably doesn't even know what you meant."

"Seriously? I did all of that for nothing..." Curling into a ball, he ducked his head into his knees. "I'm an idiot."

"Eh' we all know you're an idiot." I teased, receiving me a mutter from under his breath full of detest. "If I help you, will you stop talking about him all the time?"

Sitting up instantly, he nodded his head like a little lost puppy. Throwing him some clothing colored in red and imprinted with tiny ducks, I began to put on my own clothing.

"In the meantime, we need to get to bed, so get dressed already idiot." Fluffing his hair with my right hand, we got into our pajamas and stepped over to the bedside table. Placing his wristband, that was covered in small gold crowns, onto the table, he plopped into bed.

Taking one last look at the glass charm beside it, I lied beside him. Watching the blonde in front of me fall into slumber, all i could think of was Kairi.

"Ok, so big brother will teach you how to get love. You start with..." Realizing just how clueless I was, I said the first thing that came to mind before Rox could notice. "Clothes, you need to look really nice."

Searching through my clothes, I pulled out some really colorful clothing and held it up for him. "I thought I was only confessing?" Lil' brother asked me.

"Have you ever seen someone get love that easily? No." Waving my hand carelessly in the air, I continued onward with my brilliance. "Now put these on."

"What do we do after this?" He pondered while grabbing and slipping on the items in my palm.

Examining his appearance afterward, he was overwhelmingly colorful. With a beautiful rainbow shirt and, rough to the touch, jeans to match, he seemed almost too perky.

"What about flowers? Ya know, people are always giving stuff like that. On TV they fall instantly in love on first sight." I explained, after thinking for a second.

Grabbing our stuff off the previous table, we stopped by a flower shop. "You're sure this'll work?" He asked me. "When have I ever steered you wrong?" I replied, with a proud bump to the chest.

With a shrug, we both entered the shop. Searching through the many different flowers, we found a variety of colors. Picking out a pair of bright yellow ones, we gathered the last of our money together and placed it onto the counter.

"I know, all you need last is to become an awesome flirty dude." I beamed, and so did my twin, holding the flowers to his chest. "Girls dig that stuff, you hear it all the time!"

Feeling satisfied with myself, I agreed to watch over him while the whole event occured. Chatting about the day, I could feel the pride inside me rising.

Approaching Terra before class, I watched from a distance, doing my best to stay out of sight. Watching closely, a smile formed onto my face as our plan began.

"Hey there Terra! You're looking beautiful today." He beamed, which only made the teacher go silent. Assuming it's working, I continued to watch with joy.

"No need to be shy, I know I'm irresistible, but you are too." When he still didn't recieve an answer, I could feel panic growing inside me.

"Right, I was thinking of you, and they fitted you. So, you could have them and we could be something, how about it?" He tried, as he held out the pretty, yellow flowers for the man in front of him. Even though they were accepted, I wasn't sure of the plan anymore.

"Thanks? But in all honesty, I kind of want to understand something Roxas. Why are you a flirting, rainbow, gift giver?" And with that, everything had gone down the drain, and I could feel Roxas glaring daggers at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Well, you see, I was just, I wanted to tell you-Ven said to..." Getting a pat on the shoulder, Terra shook his head. With a bright smile, the teacher just gave a small laugh.

"I don't really get it, but we should get going, alright?" As he walked away, Roxas came back over to me looking like he was gonna tear up.

"He shut me down, I don't understand what I did wrong. You had the best ideas, what could have happened?" He whined, watching me intently, as guilt continued to fill me.

"You just need to try harder, don't worry, I'll help you." Nodding his head, a hint of cheerfulness was clear in his voice once again as the two of us started to discuss what we could for my adorable brother.


	18. Unusual Yellow Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

Tugging a certain blonde's arm, I stomped throughout the halls. Strolling down the halls, bright white paint could be seen covering all sides.

"What the hell, you can't just pull me somewhere." He told me as we arrived outside the school, finally managing to snatch away his arm.

"I thought we were suppossed to be 'friends'." I told him, twisting around to look at him. With an utterly annoyed sigh, he only looked to the side, seemingly giving up. "Besides, all you do is complain."

"I wouldn't have complained, if you hadn't dragged me away during school hours, and with no explanation." He pouted, which I tried my best to ignore. Grasping his arm again, I stepped into my designated direction again.

"Ok, fine, where are we going?" Not giving much of an answer, and walking in silence, I could tell the boy was getting somewhat irritated. "Ok, then could you give me a hint?" Unfortunately, there was no answer.

Finally reaching our destation, I left him beside a table and walked to some lady at a counter. Making a swift order, I gave her money, and crept back towards him.

"Here you are, Ventus." Holding out one brightly blue colored ice cream, Ventus took it quite hesitantly. Looking me in the eyes, he raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you do this for me, you don't like me, remember?" Shaking my head, I only gave him an expressionless look. Numming on my own ice cream, I pointed to his own.

"You're more of a pet to me, so I could care less." Chewing on the ice cream, he made the most silly face as the sour tastes overwhelmed him. Placing my elbow on the table, I gently rested my head on my hand.

"That's right, I almost forgot about your eyes. How did you get such a unique color?" Ventus asked, practically engulfed by my pupils by this point. Uneasy as he stared at me, I gave him the most uneasy smile possible.

"You don't need to know, it's non of your business." Looking to the side, I tried using my pitch black hair to cover them. "Yellow eyes aren't something to admire."

"Why not? I think they look beautiful, I've never seen such a stunning color!" Excitement practically beaming, he continued to stare at me. Finishing the ice cream, I was given a very wide grin, before he discarded of the stick.

"Well, let's get going to our next place." I uttered as I did the same, my steps thundering against the pavement while I stepped beside Ventus. Joyfully stepping along with me, it didn't take us very long.

Strangely, I could feel his eyes burying into me as we strolled the town in silence. Looking over at him didn't help much beacuse he would just switch his view back to the displays nearby.

Giving up, I did the same and examined the items nearby. Books stacked ontop of each other, people watering flowers that were beautifully formed together, and dresses made with the finest fabric.

"Is there something you want to say?" I asked him, trying my best to break the barrier that the blonde was putting up. Flinching like a tiny kitten, he started twiddling his thumbs.

"Well...I'm just confused why you seem so nice. You attacked me with a random knife and stole my hard earned money." Cocking his head to the side, confusion was filling those tiny blue pupils.

"Oh, you mean this knife?" I pondered, pulling out an incredibly sharp knife within an instant from my pocket. Twisting it around, it was proudly shown off. "Cool, ain't it?"

"You shouldn't have weapons like that." Continuing to get lectured, I only rolled my eyes. Putting it back in my pocket, I started walking again before he could say anything further. "It's just a knife, It's my free will."

The two of us soon ending up inside the book store, we walked over to a large shelf of books shown to have a horror theme of some sort. Picking through as many as possible, our opinions came out differently for each.

"Guys like this sort of stuff, correct?" Picking up one that had been found of the most interest and handing it to him, I was given a affirmative nod. "Then, it's yours."

"Thank you?" Clutching the item to his chest, it was bought without a moment's notice. Soon, we were on our way, but I still couldn't get those blue pupils to tear away from me.

"I don't understand you." He eventually told me as we continued down the pavement. Keeping his eyes to the ground, I only watched, as thoughts overtook him from his strange curiosity.

Once we parted ways, I watched the sky in all it's beauty. Clearing my mind, I found myself engulfed inside the darkness. "Another day without it, at least the night is beautiful, isn't it?"


	19. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics.

Walking through the empty night streets, people rushed past me, in a hurry for who knows where. Watching them in silence, my mind had gone completely blank.

Noticing a dark allyway that wasn't very noticable, I took a gulp as I stepped inside. Sitting down, I stretched against the wall, letting my muscles relax. Finding a crack in the wall, I reached towards it.

Pulling out several items, I found different foods and drinks stashed away. Fruits and Vegetables, Water and Juice, even some Candy. Getting some of them, I began eating.

Munching into the sweet flavors, a small smile crept along my lips. Instantly, I could feel my stomach burning with a stinging sensation while a large growl erupted from it. 

Clutching it, I took several deep breaths. "Damn, I need to eat before this gets worse." Consuming the rest of my food quickly, all I could do was wince.

As the pain got slightly worse, I did my best to calm myself. It took some time, but all my stress vanished as the pain faded away. Relieved, I took a moment to recover from the experience before putting whatever food was left, back into its' place.

Stretching my arms above my head, I let out a big yawn. Curling into a ball, I let my body warm itself as the cold night air seeped into my skin. Closing my eyes, I began to slowly drift further away from the world.

Vanishing into the depths of darkness, my mind blanked into nothingness as I fell into a deep slumber. Before i knew it, everything went blank.

Opening my eyes groggily, I ran my fingers through my spiky hair. Sitting up, I examined the fluffy clouds above as black bits of hair covered my face.

Grabbing a veggie from the previous crack, along with some tasty water, I pushed myself off the ground and onto my feet. Holding onto my food, I traced the bland streets again. Pressing it to my lips, the enticing flavors began to engulf my senses as I started chewing.

Finding a young girl with pink hair waiting by the book store, I walked over towards her. Standing in front of her, I waited in patience for her to speak up.

"Alright, I got the item you requested. In exchange, you'll give me that money, right?" She asked, without much tone to her voice.

Pulling out a completely red stained charm in the shape of a star, made of glass, I closely examined it. With the tinyiest nod of the head, I snatched it into my grasp.

Twisting it in many ways, and feeling the cold texture with my thumb, I couldn't help but admire it. Stashing the item into my pocket, I gave the girl an approval.

"Good enough. I got the money you requested too, fifty dollars should be enough for you." Pulling out the valuable amounts of cash, they were held out for her. Taking it softly, she thanked me with a sweet smile.

Saying our goodbyes, we parted our ways. Once she had gotten some distance away from me, I pulled out my glass charm with a deep smile. The sunlight found a way to vibrate the most beautiful sparkles off the glass.

Bound to the beauty of the item in my hand, i found my thoughts wondering into the past. Letting it drop to my side, I could easily feel a headache coming as my mind raced with terrible thoughts. 

Lost within my own world, I found my feet leading me to a completely empty house painted in dull colors and built in brick.

Looking at the outside, an empty, clutching feeling, swayed deep inside of me. Walking around the building, I looked at the clear windows and pretty rose bushes with leaves of a deep green. Going into the back of the house, I found a small box near a tall tree.

Looking up at the swaying leaves above me, I only let out a large sigh. "Can't you take care of your own items? You're beyond hopeless, lazy bitch."

Leaning down, I pulled out my knife and aligned it with the item in front of me. Ripping it open with a single slice, I opened it gently as I put away the sharp object. Inside of it were lots of useless amounts of junk and several sharpened weapons.

Picking up the different stuff inside and thoroughly examining each, I ended up with placing them back into their places in the end. 

After some thought, it was decided I would seperate the useless from the necessary. Getting rid of anything useless, I was left with the rest of the items.

Afterward, I placed the rest of the items behind the tree and made sure it couldn't be seen. Stretching my arms once again, I left the backyard as I felt more relaxed overall. 

Stepping through the streets once more, I peered at the pretty star in my pocket, and let out a small sigh. "I wonder how long I'm suppossed to keep doing this. At least I have this now, my own treasure."


	20. Heartbreak!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

My arms behind my back, I put my face down as I knocked gently on the door in front of me. Seeing Riku come out, I only looked at him with a deep sadness.

"Sora, why are you here?" He asked me, looking as if I did something I shouldn't have. After a moment of silence, I finally answered.

"To tell you I'm done." I told Riku, letting out the nicest smile I could. "I always chase after you, while you run away and try to take everything from me, well not anymore."

Trying his best to understand the situation, he answered with the first thing that seemed to come to mind. "You must be annoyed with how I haven't been around, right? No worries, I'll spend time-"

"No, that's not what I meant, you see...I don't want to be friends anymore." I told him with a straight face, trying my best to keep myself under control. But what happened next, I definitely wasn't prepared for.

"You're just kidding right?" He laughed, with his eyes wide open. Giving a slight shake of my head, I was slammed against the wall and pinned quite forcibly. "What the fuck do you mean?!"

Peering away from him, I tried my best to ignore the aggresive tone in his voice. "I know how this will keep going, we start fighting, you hide your feelings, destroy it all, while I chase after you and make things alright. I can't do it anymore."

"You can't do this, we've been friends forever!" He screamed, sounding beyond panicked. "You're just jealous aren't you, that's why you're doing this?"

Feeling my heart digging its' own grave, I couldn't help but let my emotions spill out. Looking him in the face, words started spilling out of my mouth.

"I was jealous, you spent all of your time with them. Never even tried to care about me! But now, I see how much of a jerk you always were, I can't belivie I ever fell in love with you."

Wide eyed, he only took a step backwards, standing there in utter silence. Realizing what I just did, I ran away from him without a second thought.

Tears streaming down my face, I rushed into my room and buried my face into my pillow. For what seemed like hours on end, I was there until no more tears could spill out of my eyes.

Finally sitting up, I hugged my pillow to my chest. Looking over at the mickey mouse clock, I noticed how late it had gotten. "Oh yea, Sunday is going to end in an hour...Riku..."

"I don't want to sleep..." With a deep sigh, I looked around for something to help get my mind off of it. Spotting my ps2, I crept towards it and popped in Swario Hearts.

Wiping away my tears, I played as Swario and began having lots of fun for the entire night. It didn't take long for my thoughts to go blank.

Once the mickey alarm went off, it produced a loud ringing in my ears. Practically jumping out of my skin, I noticed the noisy alarm and turned it off easily.

After such a long gaming session, I felt overly hyper and ran down the stairway. Rushing into the kitchen of the normal shades of black and white, I started getting my breakfest from the fridge with a smile.

Rushing out the door, I pounded across the sidewalk, towards the direction of school. Without watching where I was going, I suddenly bumped into someone. Quickly apoligizing, I didn't notice at first who it was.

Riku stood there, staring at me in silence. Remembering the events from last night, I wasn't really sure what to do. An awkward feeling stuck in the air, we walked beside each other in the end.

Getting to class, there wasn't anything said as we avoided any contact possible. Even so, we tried our best to keep our distance on the down low, which didn't seem to be working well. Even I could tell it was quite obvious to those around us.

Even Terra and Aqua were slightly concerned by the difference of our attitudes today. Getting asked about it didn't help either beacuse everyone was in my business.

For the day, Aqua thankfully let me out of classes for the day, so I was allowed to relax on my own. Even so, my mind wouldn't drift away from Riku. Drained, I buried my face into my knees.

"Hey." Spoke up the familiar voice of Lea. "Man, you look terrible, you know that?" He slightly mocked, which I only gave a sarcastic laugh at. Sitting beside me, I was bothered again about my problems.

"Me and Riku aren't friends anymore, he's become nothing but a giant jerk who doesn't care about his friends, but who cares. Are you happy now?" I forced out, my voice incredibly bitter.

"Under your eyes...they're so red, how long were you crying?" He asked me, surprised. Putting a finger under my eye, I could easily see concern in his pupils.

"Umm...well...just the entire day, probably." Looking to the side, I was given a sudden hug. "What are you doing?"

"Any person that makes you cry like that isn't worth it. Come on, you can spend time with me and Isa, I'm somehow sure we'll find something to cheer ya up." He offered, which I accepted gratefully as a smile grew onto my face.


	21. So Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Kingdom High, the one place for keyblade wielders, romance, and goofy antics. Join Sora and his friends as they go through high school life.

~sorry I've been feeling really sick, I can't get to the chapters till I feel better, I've been trying to get better but It's getting worse, I'll get back to the chapters as soon as possible, i tried my best to get out another chapter for you but i just don't feel good~


End file.
